This invention relates generally to screening of vaginal moisture for amine associated with such moisture, and more particularly to enhancement of collection of such moisture to enable such screening. Also, the invention relates to related screening for moisture pH level.
There is need for enhancement of both aspects of such screening, and particularly to enhanced moisture collection to enable efficient screening for amine presence as where amine detection is carried out externally of the vagina. Also there is need for a rapid, easily performed method of such testing, or obtaining such measurement, as on a preliminary rapid basis. Also, such need relates to multiple purpose screening of vaginal moisture.
There is continued need to obtain pH measurement of vaginal fluid, as for example in the determination of whether amniotic fluid has escaped into the vagina, during late pregnancy; another example is testing to determine need for estrogen therapy. There is also need for quick, simple test determination that positively alerts the user to possible problems indicated by changed conditions in the vagina as for example amine presence in vaginal moisture.